Reacting to Chocolate
by Darling M
Summary: Atem's curious just how kinky Yuugi could be. In his efforts to find out, he comes by an uncomfortable theory. AtemxYuugi


**A/N**: The other oneshot I posted earlier today was written while I was in a bad mood. This was written while I was feeling...curious. 8D

Warnings: un-beta'ed, AU, implied OOCness (or not-so-implied), mentions of sex, mentions of kink, and mentions of something that might have been non-consentual (but nothing bad happened, because now _that_ would _definitely _be OOC).

* * *

It was a stupid idea. The Demon King Atem was sometimes known, after all, for his youthful audacity. True, he was a wise king, treated his people well, and was even an aid in the truce between the Demon World, the Mortal World, and ShangriLa. Yet Atem was still young, even if already past adolescence. He could still be stupid. And horny. And very perverted.

The king's lover and the main motivation for the truce between the Demon World and ShangriLa, Yuugi, was rather shy. Atem found this very endearing, and he constantly admitted that he loved the look of a blush on Yuugi's cheeks. Yet because Atem was a pervert, he couldn't help but wonder what Yuugi might be like without that shyness. He couldn't help but wonder if a petite, adorable little dominatrix lay deep within Yuugi's own perverted side. This managed to drive Atem's imagination into many roads. So Atem did some experimenting.

His first tactic turned out to be too bold and strong, it seemed. Atem had brought chains into the bedroom. Not that Atem and Yuugi hadn't enjoyed the new kink, but it didn't have the planned effect on Atem's part, and there wasn't any real difference in the sex with the chains anyway. Atem had a small feeling that bondage would hold a similar end.

So then, Atem had tried to place Yuugi on top for quite a few times in a row. Again, not that they didn't enjoy it, but it still made no difference. Atem was satisfied in every way each time he and Yuugi made love, but he was still curious. Though having Yuugi over him did give him a lovely view.

Then, Atem tried a different tactic, perhaps one more subtle. He played what some mortals would call the "uke." He even went as far as to kneel before his lover and call him "Yuugi-chan" in the most pathetic voice he could manage. And Yuugi...laughed.

Though now, Atem was sure that he hit the jackpot.

See, he was not the only one who knew of Yuugi's strong taste for chocolate. Those who knew Yuugi knew that the little one loved the sweets almost as much as he loved games. Atem once observed the way Yuugi reacted and devoured chocolate. The boy would rip the wrapper off almost violently, and eat the sweets faster than Jonouchi feats on most foods. Realizing this, Atem knew he had found what he was looking for – Yuugi's stimulus.

Having magic was a wonderful thing. With just one bar of chocolate, he could use the Shadows to aid him in becoming the embodiment of the sweet, even if only in the eyes of Yuugi. Now, every time Yuugi might look at him, gaze at him, be near him, the little one would be reminded of chocolate. Thus, the reactions and feelings Yuugi might feel towards the sweets would withhold in his reaction to Atem. This, of course, was not one of the king's best ideals. But he was young, and the young learn from their mistakes.

* * *

Atem shut the door behind him, slamming it and locking it both physically and magically. Mahaad straightened from the paperwork on his desk, facing the king with a startled, worried look. Atem was panting, loudly, and the normally cool crimson eyes were somewhat wide and shaken. Mahaad also couldn't help but notice the physical state in which his king was in. Atem's clothing was a mess, his usually unwrinkled leather assemble ripped and showing skin that held what looked like violent lovebites. His hair was more array than usual. The king's cheeks were...a very noticeable shade of pink.

Mahaad opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound came out, the king pressed his finger to his lips in a gesture to remain silent. Then, the king inched forward, walking on his toes, until he reached the couch in Mahaad's study and slumped down, rubbing at his bitten neck.

Then, Mahaad heard the young prince's voice. "Atem-love?" Yuugi called from the hallway, perhaps just outside the door. "Atem, where did you go?"

Mahaad's eyes darted to the king's in uncertainty. Atem gestured for him to be silent again. The king had a sort-of nervous look in his eyes, and then Atem uncharacteristically sunk further into the couch's cushions.

"Darling, I want to play!" Yuugi called out, his voice sounding farther away this time.

Moments later, there was still silence. Mahaad had since then gone back to his work, but his mind was no longer paying attention to the documents before him. He looked up again at his king, who was seemingly a bit more relaxed. He had not bothered to tidy himself up, and his shoulders seemed to still be tense.

Finally, Mahaad spoke up, "...Your Highness?"

Atem grunted.

Mahaad gestured towards the door. "May I ask what your situation with the little one is right now?"

Atem grunted, his cheeks going aflame again.

Mahaad continued. "It did not sound as though Yuugi was angry, but from the looks of you..." Truthfully, Mahaad didn't know what to think. He thought that perhaps it was better not to think too much about what the king and his lover did together. Instead of continuing, his asked, "Are you alright?"

The king nodded. "I think so."

Mahaad waited until Atem continued. The king sighed, a small humorless smile playing on his lips as he turned to face Mahaad. "I used an embodiment spell. Now my little one thinks that I am..." He cringed. "...good to eat."

The priest blinked, his gaze uncertain. "You...embodied food?"

"I embodied chocolate." Atem shook his head. "And I feel incredibly guilty. Mahaad, you are my oldest friend. Can I express my thoughts to you?"

"Of course, Atem." Mahaad turned fully away from his papers.

Atem smiled, small and sad as he picked at a lovebite on his arm. "Do you remember when Yuugi and I first met?"

Mahaad frowned, not expecting such, but nodded anyway. He had been expecting to hear of how frightening Yuugi might have seemed this day, how horrific the little cannibal was, but not a flashback.

The king continued. "I don't know if it was love at first sight. I could certainly believe that. But all I really know is that I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything. Maybe it was lust at first sight..." Atem stopped, his eyes focusing on Mahaad. "Perhaps you do not want to know the details."

"Oh well, if you feel as though you should talk about it, I am more than willing to listen." Mahaad replied. In truth, though somewhat experienced, he always felt a slight nervousness when discussing or thinking of anything to do with sex. It was the kind of feeling one might have in an awkward silence.

"I know, I know. But I myself might not...be ready to go into the details." Atem looked down, observing the large rip in his pants, too close to the groin area. "I had dark thoughts, Mahaad. I dreamt of him for days and nights after I met him. You remember how I acted during those first few days...weeks? I acted a bit strongly."

"He did not seem to object, really." Mahaad said.

Atem shook his head. "He was being polite. I know this. He did not know how to reject, so he merely tried to avoid me. When he couldn't, he tried to ignore my advancements. But I was hard to ignore. He grew scared of me. I was too strong." His head dipped slightly lower, his lips forming a small scowl. "I think that now, I know how he felt back then. It's horrible."

Mahaad frowned. _Yet by the blush on your face, you seem to like it._ Before he could think of a more polite way to voice his thoughts, Atem continued.

"It's a loss of control." The king admitted, staring at his hands before shaking his head slightly and looking up again. "It's frightening when the other is stronger, the one who wants you. When they cannot be stopped. I had no idea Yuugi could be like that..."

Atem stopped abruptly, blushing madly again before stammering, "But that doesn't count. I put a spell on myself, so it's not really his reaction to _me_, but to the chocolate. Yet...yet when _I_ met _him_ – well, even to this day, I...manhandle him. I can tell he's still not entirely comfortable. I can tell that he's still nervous sometimes, that he doesn't really _know_ what to do. And it's not because of inexperience. It might not even be about shyness. It's...the dependence. True submission, as if he's giving me everything about himself to me...and...it's hard..."

Even with the image of the king slouched and somewhat ashamed right before him, Mahaad could distinctly remember Atem's attitude in those days before he met Yuugi – straight, arrogant and vain, with a somewhat unhealthy lust for power. When the king met his lover, a little prince of the ever-neutral Mortal World, Atem suddenly wanted nothing else but Yuugi.

It was not immediate, like Atem had implied, but Yuugi's actions during Council sessions between the leaders of each world and the time spent in ShangriLa's castle were enough for Atem to find Yuugi intriguing and fall for the little one very hard and very fast. However, Yuugi may not have been so quick in his falling. Actually, Mahaad remembered Yuugi even fearing the Demon King a little. Perhaps it was Atem's advancements, but the way the king used to hold himself, as if everything in his path would be simple to maim and kill, was more than a little intimidating.

"So none of that matters now," Mahaad suddenly blurted out. Atem looked up, somewhat surprised. Mahaad flushed. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, but the cat was already out of the bag. "You two are in love now, and you never harmed the little one, really. What happened on the borders of ShangriLa was not your fault."

Atem frowned, his voice a bit more smaller than usual. "I frightened him... He ran away from me..."

"Yes, but you didn't do anything." Mahaad said. "You could have bedded him right then and there if you had wanted to, but you didn't, because he wasn't ready. So you stopped. It was the right thing to do. Perhaps the fear he felt for you then doesn't matter so much as the love he feels for you now." It was hard to say such with the king before him, his clothes ripped and his skin marred from the wounds inflicted by his lover. Certainly Atem didn't seem like the dangerous one as of now. But Mahaad managed it without a cough or a snicker.

Atem seemed to lighten up, and his priest couldn't help but be reminded of a child seeking assurances as the king asked, "Do you really think he loves me? A lot?"

"Of course he does." Mahaad chirped. Atem's chin lifted, his eyes more assured as he smiled softly.

"Good." Atem sighed. "I know it's silly to think, that even after all this time that we've been together, that Yuugi is only with me out of—..." He shook his head. "I need to ask you another favor." He said.

Mahaad smiled, ignoring the cut-off. He was just glad that he could lift someone's spirit. "Granted."

Atem nodded at the door. "While I retrieve the counter-spell from my room to remove the embodiment spell, I'll need someone to restrain him from me."

Mahaad paused, his smile dropping quickly.

* * *

Yuugi didn't remember going to sleep, but apparently he did. He was on his and Atem's bed, and the other's body could be felt beside him. The smaller groaned and yawned, rubbing his face to wake himself up. Atem grunted, signaling that he was also awakening. Yuugi sat up and rubbed the king's brow. From the sound Atem had made, the king didn't feel like waking up just now. Perhaps he had overworked himself last night and needed more rest.

The little one turned to the balcony overlooking the night sky and garden. It troubled him that he couldn't remember how he fell asleep. Gazing across the room, he found a lone chocolate bar on the small coffee table. Yuugi smiled, hopping off the bed. Perhaps if he woke himself up with a bit of chocolate, he would remember.

Atem growled from the loss of warmth. Yuugi continued to the table, picking up the chocolate bar and unwrapping it. Perhaps Atem would know how he fell asleep. Perhaps Yuugi would ask him as soon as the king woke up–

–the chocolate bar was suddenly grabbed from his grasp. Yuugi blinked, startled, as Atem's panicked gaze darted from him, his hands holding the chocolate in a way that prevented Yuugi from attaining it. Then Atem paced quickly toward the balcony. Giving what sounded like an abnormal battle cry, the king threw the sweet away, and Yuugi saw the bar fly farther and harder than anything he'd ever seen Atem throw before.

He continued to stare at Atem's panting, victorious stance until he decided to walk up to the king, stopping just behind him. Atem turned around to Yuugi's confused face, his own expression holding a look of victory, a look that somehow seemed wiser than Yuugi remembered.

Then, Atem kissed him. Without any sweets or bondage.

* * *

**A/N**: Phew! More oneshots to come! (Though probably not soon-soon.) Please review!

Ah, I hoped you're all alright with how Atem and (probably) Yuugi see manhandling. That's probably how I would feel if someone as weird as Atem came on to me in real life. _–grabs a shotgun for safety- _ Brr! – sexy but oh so frightening.


End file.
